Loki escapes
by isabel.crush
Summary: Disclaimer I do not own avengers or Thor. Loki escapes The tesseract was mine until those mortals had to get in the way. They had no idea what they were dealing with. To have unlimited power. I could have been a king again, If it wasn't for them. So instead I have been taken to the Asgard jail. To 'stop me from getting into trouble'. But they are mistaken because these bars won't h
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own avengers or Thor.  
Loki escapes  
The tesseract was mine until those mortals had to get in the way. They had no idea what they were dealing with. To have unlimited power. I could have been a king again, If it wasn't for them.  
So instead I have been taken to the Asgard jail. To 'stop me from getting into trouble'. But they are mistaken because these bars won't hold me forever.  
'Loki!' Yells Thor from a few cells away. I don't bother answer because he is the one who locked me up in this filthy cell so he knows I am here. After a little moment of silence he yells 'brother' but before he can finish his sentence I yell back ' I am not your brother as I have told you before. I never was and never will be.' I can tell he is not happy with what I just said because he is now just across from my cell. 'I still consider you as my brother. What is so wrong about that. We played together and fought together, and you act as if we never did any of this.' I get up from the corner of my cell and walk slowly up to the bars. 'I have only been hiding in your shadow of greatness for I could tell that you were the one who was destined to be king. If you had only let me destroy the race of the frost giants then father would have seen that I was the worthy son and I was the true air to the thrown.' I was getting angry now. Thor should have known that when this talk goes around I won't be very nice, but I am usually not nice so it won't make much of a difference. Thor took one step towards me and asked 'why did you do it brother? Why did you have to try and denominate Earth? Why did you have to leave Asgard. I stared at him and eventually said  
' If I remember correctly you threw me into an obis.' He looked down in guilt.  
' brother bye now you should know that that was a mistake.' ' Was it? Was it a mistake?' Thor looked at me as if he couldn't believe what I was saying. I bashed the bars and threatened ' Brother I swear when I escape I will get my revenge, I will see that everybody is punished.' He stared at me in disbelief and left. I backed away from the bars and walked back to the corner of my cell. All I could do now is wait for the perfect moment to strike.  
It was late at night and I was still awake. I could not sleep. There is just to much to think about. I heard the doors of the entrance to the Asgard jail. I stay hidden in the dark, so nobody can see me until I hear the soothing voice of my mother whispering my name. She looks in every cell trying to find which one I am in. She eventually ends up at my cell and I get up out of the darkness to go and meet her. I was a few steps away from her when I saw that she was holding the spear that the chitauri had given me. I stopped once I saw this because I got a feeling that she was going to do something she never had the guts to do. She noticed I was concerned and gave me a gentle smile and handed my spear to me. This was very new. My mother never took sides unless it was for the best but what she was doing now was a big danger. She was taking my side. I looked at her and said 'Mother what you are doing for me now I will never forget. I am grateful. I will need you to stand back, just for now. She nodded and took a couple of steps back. Once she had done so I blasted the door open. I didn't have to rush because of the destroyer ( since it no longer exists) but I still have to worry about the guards. ' Loki I can here the guards coming we have to get out of here quickly!' She looked worried, but by the time we had already started to run the guards were blocking the doorway. They had surrounded us. I got my spear ready in both of my hands, just in case somebody tried to attack. As I thought one of the guards did pounce. It takes a lot of effort to sneak up on me. So once that guard jumped I got my spear and shoved it through his chest. All the blood from his body started gushing out and all I could say to myself was 'its good to be back'. While fighting the guards I had to also protect my mother. She was hopeless you could say. Once i thought I killed all the guards that were surrounding us I grabbed my mothers arm 'follow me'. I wanted to protect her on the way out of this building. It was not safe for her. So we started to run for the doorway. ' Loki I dropped something back near your cell you guard the doorway while I go get it.' I trusted her to come back so I let her go. While I was guarding the doorway I heard a blood curdling scream. It sounded full of pain.' LOKI!' Straight away I could tell who it was. I ran for the jail cells to find a sword through mothers chest. The bloodstains on her dress were wet and red. She was on the floor dying, hopeless. I walked over two her and pulled the sword out of her chest. She let another scream out before hearing my last words to her ' I will find the person who did this to you mother and I will kill them the same way they destroyed you. Slowly and painfully. And with these last words a single tear fell out of her eye and she was no more. I looked at the detail of the sword. It looked familiar but I couldn't think about that right now. I had plans.


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed out of the building and saw the kingdom of Asgard just ahead. I followed the pathway Odin had showed me when I was a boy to get to this jail and how to get out. I finally have the chance to get my revenge on all the peasants of Asgard, as well as Thor and Odin. I was just about to walk in the kingdom of Asgard when I suddenly hear 'halt!' I stop in my path and turn around to see two more guards. I thought I had killed all of them turns out I missed two. I started to walk towards them slowly with my spear in my hand. 'Halt I say! Halt!' One of them cried but I kept on walking towards them keeping the same pace. I wanted the anxiety in them to rise slowly. I am giving them a clue, that I wasn't going to halt and I wasn't hear for peace. I was hear for revenge. They were frozen once I was face to face with both of them. From the pockets of my clothes I grabbed two small blades very slowly. I then acted quickly and slit their throats at the same time. They both fell to the ground with all the blood flowing out of their necks. ' You fall, and I rise.' I wiped the blood off my blades with their clothes, put them back in my pockets and walked off. All of Asgard was quite. I could see some light coming through the windows of some of the houses, but they were not as bright as the light coming from the palace of Asgard. The place I once called home. I noticed a little girl staring at me through her window. A look that she new what was going to happen now that I was out. She gave me a sad look then looked away, and went to bed. I think for a bit and for a second I wasn't sure I should be doing this. No! I have been planning this for too long. I must finish what I have started. I then saw two guards walking through the street coming my way. I went to hide in one of the shadows from one of the towers, but what I didn't notice is that they were turning the corner were I was hiding. I had to think quick. Once they had turned the corner I left my hiding spot and made it look like I was in front of both of them but it wasn't really me. It was a copy of me. I was actually behind them. The copy of me disappeared and I could tell they were confused, because they turned around to where I actually was. I let get one glimpse of me before I stabbed them both with my two blades. Instead of taking the blades back out I decided to leave the pain inside their bodies. I looked back up to see the little girl staring at me again through her window, but this time I wasn't going to be weak. I gave her a smile and then walked off. I wasn't going to let a child get in my way. As I made my way to the palace of Asgard I passed a couple of people. They all noticed me, and gave each other werie looks. I smiled at this because they had know idea what was coming their way. I opened the doors of the palace, and walked into the thrown room. I looked at the thrown in envy. This would have been mine. I started to walk towards it, until I heard something behind me. I stopped were I was then turned around slowly. There she was. Lady Sif. ' Loki stop. What do you think you are doing?' She said in an urgent tone. 'I am claiming what is rightfully mine.' She looked at me with a confused gaze.' Loki, you were never meant to be king. Remeber? Odin only...' ' No! I know I was meant to be king. Odin just made a stupid decision. He chose Thor because he was Odins real son! If I was his real son then I know I would have been chosen.' These words I just spoke seemed to touch Sif. I could tell she pitied me. ' Loki I had know idea. But I must follow my duty to protect the throne. If you surrender now then this will be easy. Nobody will get harmed.' She tried to convince me to give up. No I have come all this way. I am not going to give up now. 'If I surrender it will be easy? Nobody will get harmed? No Sif. It will always end up in harm. These things are never easy. You see if I surrender then I will have more time to think my plans through.' I tolerated. 'What plans? Loki what are you speaking of?' ' No. I am not answering any of your questions until you answer mine. Why should I tell you Lady Sif. You are nothing but a woman. Claiming to be a noble warrior. Do you know what people say about you? They say you are only a lady and a disgrace. Women are only meant to stay at home and look after the children. In a matter of speaking you are breaking the law. If you die during the act of war no stories will be told of you. Because you are seen as a do not know how to stay in your place do you. I think it is time you learned.' At this point I was standing right in front of her. 'What you say is not true.' She argued. 'You have no proof that what I say is a lie.' I return. She looked me in the eyes and I could tell she had given up. She fell onto her knees and put her head in her hands. ' So all Thor and our friends said about people telling stories about me once I had done something great. And about being a great warrior was all a lie?!' She whimpered. ' Yes.' I replied. She got up and ran out of the room. Finally. This is the day that Thor and Odin will fall and I will rise.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the golden throne. Suddenly feeling power surge through my bones. All I could do was wait for Odin and Thor to come in and try to reclaim the throne. I could sense anger coming from nearby. I could feel the presence of Thor and Odin coming to the throne room. " Loki!" Yelled out Thor from across the room. " You finally made it! I was starting to think you were never going to come." I said making the anger rise in Thor even more. " I am in no mood for games brother!" He replied. " neither am I. I am in the mood for revenge." I said in a threatening tone. I looked at Odin. " Why so silent Odin." I ask In a mocking tone. He gave me a sorrowful look, but still didn't say anything. I smirked and started using my dark magic to entertain me. I took control of one of the pillars shadows and made it into the figure of the destroyer. I made it 3D so it was the real destroyers actual height. It started to walk towards them and prepared to turn Thor and Odin into dust. Thor got his hammer ready and ran up to it to turn it into scrap metal, but I guess he forgot the fact that it was a shadow. So he just went right through it." Oh please Thor! Use your brain! There is only one way to get rid of all the shadows. Turn off the lights." I said. Thor looked at Odin a bit unsure. But then without them being prepared I used my magic to blow out all the lights. I gave myself power to see in the dark. They can't see anything yet I can see everything. I gave my first strike with my spear to Thor. It hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. I then grabbed Odin and threw him to the wall. He didn't get back up. I am guessing that he got knocked out. I noticed that when I made Thor fall to the ground that he had dropped his hammer. I made a shield to stop anyone from getting it. It was only I who could get through The shield so if anybody try's to get through it their power will be weakened. Once I left the room the lights turned back on. Thor looked around the room to see that I was gone and to see his hammer on the floor with a shield around it.


	4. Chapter 4

As I recall I made a promise to mother that I would find the person or thing that had killed her. Since things seem to be going well I should start completing that promise. I started to make my way back to the cells where she had been killed. I traveled in the shadows. There were guards everywhere. Lady Sif must have spread the word that I was out. Typical. I opened the doors to the cell room to find all the body's still where I left them. Except something wasn't there. The sword! It was gone. Somebody must have taken it. At least I had a faint image of what it looked like. I left the room straight away, one because I had to find mothers killer and two because it smelt extremely bad. Rotting flesh is not a good smell. The sword had a Celtic type of pattern on it. It was also quite big. You could say it was a proper sword for war. Wait that rings a bell. There is a god called Freyr. He has a sword exactly like the one I saw. He has some sort of power over it. He controls his sword with his mind. That would explain how I didn't sense anybody around when mother was killed. I need to find him and keep my promise. I started to out of the building when I felt the presence of guards. A lot of them. I opened the doors to see that outside there where heaps of guards surrounding the whole building. I walked out where all of them were. They all ran towards me but then I disappeared. Well I made a mirage of me. I was actually behind all of them. I laughed to myself then ran to the palace. I ran into the throne room to see Thor on the ground struggling to get back up."Trying to get to the hammer?" I asked. All he could do was groan. " Haha pathetic. I need you to tell me something. Do you know the god Freyr?" All he did was look up then looked to the left. " Your just making this hard for yourself and for me. Now tell me where does Freyr live." I said a bit more forcefully. He just stares at the ground. I walk over to him and put my scepter near his throat. " He lives near the mountain where the sun always rises." He finally answered. Coward. He doesn't have the guts to die. I look over to where I last saw Odin. He was still there, in the exact same position. That seems to be his speciality, sleeping. Always when you need him most. I looked back at Thor and left the room. Now that I knew where Freyr lived I felt like things where getting easier. I got a horse and rode all the way to the mountain Thor was speaking of.

An: hey guys! Just to let you know if you have forgotten the promise Loki made to his mother Friggar it is in chapter one. But if you are to lazy to go all the way back to chapter one then this was the promise: I will find the person who did this to you mother and I will kill them the same way they destroyed you. Slowly and painfully.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally I arrived at my destination. Freyr will soon be facing his death. As I walk into the house I see Freyr fast asleep. But then his sword next to bis bed. It was the same sword that killed mother. As I got my spear ready in both my hands the sword came to life and took a slice at me. Luckily I avoided it. It took another swing at me but then I blocked it with my spear. I had to get to Freyr to stop this monstrosity. I made copy of myself to fight for me while I secretly made my way to Freyr. I was going to kill Freyr the same way the sword killed mother. I grabbed my spear in both my hands and plunged it into his chest. I started to twist it slowly. He woke up urgently and grabbed the spear. "For the queen of Asgard." I snarled. Then he closed his eyes and took his last breath. The sword fell to the ground no longer in use. I left the little house the rode my horse all the way back to the palace. Asgard was now mine. Thor had given up and Odin as usual falls into the odinsleep because that seems to be his talent. This is my kingdom and if anybody crosses the line then they will be forced to go to the pit of silence.


End file.
